Twists and Turns
by SilverWolfHowlsWithTheWind
Summary: Edward and Bella met both as humans, but on an innocent date to Edward's special meadow, they are turned. How will they fare away from Forks? Will Bella be able to find her power? Rated M just in case. Please r/r!
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

**A/N: ****This begins with Bella and Edward both going out when they are human… I dunno, I might put a prologue in later… Please review! I do not own Twilight… Unfortunately, I can't write nearly as well as Stephanie Meyer. **

Bella's POV

_Wow. I can't believe I'm walking through the forest with Edward Mason! _The leaves crunched under our feet and I stared at the beauty of this meadow once again. Edward brought me here for our five-week anniversary.

"It's beautiful, Edward." I murmured. I looked up at him, and he smiled. "You've only said that, what, one hundred times?" He laughed, tickling me and running off.

"Edward!" I laughed, chasing after him. "Darn you for being on the track team!" I yelled after his retreating form. I sat on the ground, winded.

"There's only one thing that can compare to the meadow," Edward said, walking back over to me and he sat down. "What would that be?" I asked, kissing him on the nose. "You." I felt the heat flushing to my face.

"Not really." I said, looking away. He smiled, packing the remains of our picnic away. "I still don't understand how you could trip and scatter the plates this far away from where we were sitting!" Edward laughed and I cringed, getting up and brushing myself off. Tree roots are my worst enemy. Really. And speaking of tree roots…

"Ouch." I moaned, examining my hands and knees. "What am I going to do with you?" Edward laughed picking me up and gently kissing my knee.

"Feel better now?" He murmured, rubbing his head on my arm. "A bit. But I think I know what will make it feel even better…"

General POV

Alice froze, a vision cloudy in her eyes. Emmet and Jasper continued to paint the house…. Badly. Alice's distress seemed to reach Jasper because he jumped from the height of the latter and was by her side in a flash.

"Everyone! Alice is in trouble! Come quickly!" Jasper yelled franticly. Everyone was around Alice in a flash. Her eyes finally unclouded and she started to shutter dry tears.

"They're coming… They'll ruin everything!" Alice sobbed.

"Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle said calmly. "Alice, it's alright dear." Esme said pulling Alice into her embrace. Alice took a deep breath.

"A coven. They're coming. But they've spotted their pray, in the meadow. My friend, Bella, and her boyfriend are in there. Bella cut her knee; the scent is driving them mad. They'll be killed! We have to help Bella, Carlisle!" Alice whimpered. Carlisle looked grave.

"Alice, where is the meadow?" Carlisle asked urgently. She looked up, fire burning in her eyes. "I'll show you." And they all sprinted off after Alice.

Bella's POV

We looked up at the sky, the sunset pouring many beautiful colors over the trees and clouds. "I love you Edward." I whispered into his chest. He smiled and sat up, pulling me into his lap. "Now do you realize how beautiful you are?" He smiled, the fading sunlight sparkling in his green eyes. I smiled, and looked off into the trees.

"Edward." I whispered. "Yes, love?" He said looking at me curiously. "Do you know who is around us?" He frowned, and froze as he looked around.

"I sure don't know them." He whispered back. There were two people, extremely beautiful people, like Alice and her adopted siblings. But their eyes were a deep burgundy, and they were crouching, like wild animals, ready to attack. One of them laughed.

"I call dibs on the girl," I shivered, fear paralyzing me. "She smells good… Flowery, perhaps?" The man grinned, inhaling deeply. Edward glared and moved in front of me. Suddenly, I was flying through the air, the man I top of me.

"Edward!" I shrieked. My leg cracked and searing pain coursed through my body. Edward let out a muffled yell, and I screamed again. The man was on top of my, inches from my face. He smiled, all his brilliant white teeth showing. He bit my hand, and I screamed, searing pain going through my hand and arm.

"Bella!" Edward yelled. As black started to invade my eyes, I saw Edward on the ground, with that stupid women on his chest, his arm in her mouth. _These are extremely weird people._

General POV

They raced through the woods, hearing the startled yells from Bella and Edward. They sped up, spilling into the meadow and knocking the other vampires off Bella and Edward. Carlisle went over to Edward first, taking his vitals. Emmet started to rip up the red head women on top of Edward and Jasper and Alice teamed up on the guy on Bella.

"Bad choice." Jasper whispered into the ear of the other vampire before ripping him into pieces. Esme gathered wood silently, piling it onto the scattered remains of the other vampires. Alice looked at Bella, pushing back her hair, and holding her breath to prevent her thirst from getting to her.

"Bella? Are you ok?" She whispered. Bella's eyes flickered and she moaned. Carlisle sighed. "We're to late. He's already been bitten." Edward started to moan, his whole body shaking. His scream echoed around the trees. "Someone needs to stop him from screaming!" Carlisle said frantically, rushing over to Bella.

"Her leg is broken…" He murmured and then he sighed in disgust. "She's been bit already too." He secured her leg as she started to wail. "Edward!" She shrieked, wiggling around in pain.

"Alice, help me secure her. Then we'll bring them to the house. Emmet, please bring Edward. Esme, could you help me with Bella?" Emmet lifted his friend somberly, his hand clamped over his mouth. Esme lifted Bella onto Carlisle's back gently, and scouted up ahead. Jasper gently held Alice to his chest, and they started running, keeping out for further danger the forest could bring.

Bella's POV

Fire wracked through my veins for three long, endless days. I felt like I was being eaten alive, burning, my flesh peeling away. But on the third day, the pain started to melt away. I became more aware of where I am… Although I had no idea where that would be. But I did see a familiar face.

"Alice? Where are we?" I mumbled, the last of the pain dripping away. "Bella! Wow! I've been worried sick about you! Don't worry, everything will be explained in a minute. We just need to wait for Edward to come round." That reminded me.

"Edward!" I yelled, jumping up to my feet… without stumbling. Something fishy is going on, I can tell. "Alice…" I said, and she laughed. "As I said, we'll explain every thing in a minute. She ran up the stairs, going by in a flash of impossible speed. I blinked, rubbing my eyes, when I noticed someone at the far side of the room.

"Edward, I said gleefully, running over to him with the same ghastly speed as Alice. "Wow." I murmured. Edward was now pale as a daisy, his features more perfect then before, if that was even possible. He even _smelled_ good. I leaned over, gently pecking him on the lips. Just then, his eyes flickered open, and I felt him smile under my lips. His eyes were pitch black. _Do mine look like that too?_

"Bella." He murmured, stroking my cheek. "What happened to us?" I sighed, looking out the large window in the room. "Let's go upstairs… They said they would explain everything. I'll race you up there." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively and he laughed. We raced up the stairs at our unusual speed, and stopped, seeing all the people situated on the couch. I waited for the heat to rush to rush to my face… but it didn't. _That's weird. _

"Edward, Bella, please come sit over here." Said a man that I recognized to be Dr. Cullen. I've been to the emergency room a couple of times. I looked over at Edward, who was clutching his hands to his head. "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned. "Everyone… Please stop talking! It's so loud!" He said. "Edward, no one s talking." I said gently, worried. Dr. Cullen looked puzzled.

"Edward, what are we saying? What do you hear?" Edward dropped his hands and looked at Dr. Cullen. "You're all saying how you hope we're ok… Except someone is talking about someone named Rosalie, and I don't want to hear anymore of that!" Edward said, putting his fingers into his ears.

"Emmet, maybe you should go into the other room." Dr. Cullen said, trying not to laugh. The big, muscley man got up, looking sheepish and walked to the other room. "Thank you." Edward sighed, plopping onto the couch, and pulling me onto his lap. "So, is anyone going to tell us what's happened?" I asked. Dr. Cullen smiled.

"Let's start with names. I'm Carlisle, Bella you know Alice, this is my wife, Esme, Jasper and Rosalie are over there and Emmet just left." I nodded, amazed at how similar they all looked. "You see, when those people bit you, venom got into your system, which resulted in you-" "Becoming like this." I finished. He smiled "Yes. But you see, they weren't normal people… They were vampires."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**a/n: Thanks for the reviews, I was really excited by a bunch of people putting this on their alerts. So thank you all for the reviews!! I don't own Twilight, so please don't sue me. **

Bella's POV

I gasped. "So now we're, you're..." I said softly. "Yes, we are all Vampires. We're going to move to Alaska soon, to prevent you both from losing control because of your thirst." Carlisle said, looking at us closely.

"So we… drink blood." I said, shuddering at the thought. He smiled softly. "Don't worry, we're something like vegetarians, we only drink the blood from animals, we choose to live in harmony with humans instead of against them."

"What about Charlie? And Edward's parents? Can we seem them again?" I asked quickly my stomach feeling a bit better. Carlisle looked down, and my stomach felt uneasy again. "We… never get to see them again, huh?" I whispered. Edward froze behind me, and I tried to hold back tears. Carlisle nodded, and Alice looked over at me, grief written all over her face.

"I'm sorry, Bella. If only that vision came sooner." Alice said, putting her face into her hands. "Alice, we were lucky we had that vision when you did otherwise, how would we have gotten there before they were dead?" Carlisle said, getting up. "Now, by the look in their eyes, they are thirsty. Alice, would you mind taking them for a hunt?" Alice nodded, and we stood up. I blinked, surprised at how thirsty I felt.

"Maybe I should get some water first." I said, heading to the kitchen. Alice laughed. "Trust me, we'll take care of that in a few minutes." "Oh. Right." I sighed, walking back over to Edward. He smiled, pulling me into his embrace.

"We'll be ok Bella. Don't you worry." He said into my hair. I jumped out of his arms, flexing my arms. "Who's worrying with muscles like this?" I said, lifting Edward up in my arms. He growled playfully, flipping out of my arms to the ground. I retreated out the back with Alice, laughing hysterically the whole way. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Come on you two lovebirds." She giggled and ran off at her lightning speed. I ran up next to her and Edward blew right by us, sticking his tongue out, laughing. "Now Edward, do you want to learn to hunt or not?" Alice said crossly. Edward laughed again, but fell into step next to me. We stopped near a river, where Alice started to explain some rules.

"We only hunt on the other side of this river because there aren't any campers out here much. Also, make sure to stay on this side of the mountains, too. Those _dogs_ live on the other side, and they'll kill you if you set foot on their land." Alice shuttered, glaring at the mountains. A strong, sweet smell entered my nose, and my head whipped in the direction it was coming from. Alice looked at me, raising her face to the wind.

"What is it Bella?" She asked. "Don't you smell it? It's the best thing I've ever smelled!" I sighed, inhaling deeply. My mouth began to water and the Thirst welled up in the back of my throat. Finally, Alice's confused face evolved into a smile and she stood up.

"Smells like you've spotted a herd, Bella. Call dibs on the buck!" She sprinted off, and I let my thirst consume me, running as fast as I could towards the blood.

I walked over to the river, wanting to rid my face of the evidence. The thought of blood still made my stomach turn, but it had to be the best thing I've ever tasted. I dreaded to look at my reflection and I splashed water on my face, avoiding eye contact with my reflection.

I was terrified of seeing the burgundy eyes of my "killers". I took a deep breath and looked. I gasped in awe. My brown hair fell around my shoulders in a shimmering waterfall, my face was soft, yet my features where more pronounced.

My lips were full and my eyes. They looked almost like the Cullens, except they were ocher, except there was a golden under current. I dipped my hand into the cool water, my reflection giving way to the ripples. I traced patterns on the river bed, and I was able to catch fish with my bare hands.

"It's like a river of teardrops." I whispered, examining a shinning drop on my finger with my microscope like sight. I lifted my hand out of the water, allowing the water to smooth out and I stared at my reflection again. I gasped, jumping up from the edge of the river. My ocher eyes had turned blue. I looked back into the water cautiously. Still blue. I lifted my hand to my face, wiping the hair from my eyes, when some water lifted out of the water, following the course of my hand. I screamed, dropping my hand, the water going with it. Edward was by my side in a flash.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Edward said quickly He pulled me into his arms and I began to sob, surprised by the lack of tears. "I don't know… I was sitting here by the river, and I… well, I think I can control water…" I said, looking down at my feet. Edward laughed, and I glared at him.

"I'll show you!" I said turning towards the water I started to think about the river, moving it and I lifted my hand. Nothing happened. "Maybe you're still thirsty. Come with me, love." Edward said, pulling me away from the river. I sighed, directing Edward in the direction of a moose.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: ****I don't own The Twilight series. I also would thank the people who have reviewed for this story! It is really nice to hear from you all! I also am sooooooooooo sorry about how late this came out… I've had it written out for days in my notebook.**

We ran back to the house, Alice talking animatedly about her own first hunt. I stared off into space, thinking about what had happened at the river… and what had triggered it. Edward wouldn't talk about it, only saying my eyes where back to normal, and I was probably still thirsty. I rolled my eyes at the thought. Edward's blissful look caught my eye and I smiled, his obvious happiness making me feel better… At least for the few seconds I could see his face.

"Edward! Get you're butt back over here!" I yelled crossly, trying to catch up with his fleeting form. He turned around, laughing. He slowed down, allowing me to catch up to him. But then he ran over to me, picking me up in his arms, throwing me on to his back and sprinting off again.

"Show off." I grumbled, and he laughed. I looked up at the sky, the sun closing on the horizon fast. "What do you think we're going to do about are families?" I said softly into his ear, twisting a strand of his hair around my finger. Edward frowned, the twinkle in his eye lost.

"I don't really know. Why don't we talk to Carlisle when we get to our new home?" Edward said, and I nodded. He ran in silence for a while, then he sighed, frustrated. "What's wrong?" I asked, puzzled.

"You're the only one that doesn't seem to be thinking about anything!" He said, sighing again. "Trust me, I've been thinking about a lot." I laughed.

"I know! Why can't I read your mind too!" He said angrily. I thought for a moment, when an idea popped into my head. "Try to read my mind in a minute, ok?" I said. He nodded and I concentrated on lowering a "shield" from around my brain. _Can you hear me now? _He smiled slightly.

"How did you do that?" He asked, astounded. I shrugged, and the house finally came into view. Alice was sitting on the porch, looking pleased with herself.

"What took you so long, you slowpokes!" She said, a huge smile on her face. Edward looked sheepish. "I guess we slowed down a bit" I jumped down from his back.

"Sorry Alice, I probably weigh a ton. Edward probably can't run very fast with me on his back." I said, pecking Edward on the cheek. Edward snorted, lifting me up in his arms. "You don't weigh a thing, Bella." I rolled my eyes and I walked in the door with Alice.

"So… where will Edward and I sleep?" I asked, and Alice smiled softly. "We don't sleep, but I did have a room for you guys." Alice ran up the stairs, and I followed her, yanking Edward's shirt to get his attention. "Come on!" I yelled over my shoulder, but he was already past me and waited by the room.

Alice smiled, and opened the door. Edward staggered back, and I gasped. It was perfect! A huge shelf contained what seemed like millions upon millions of CDs, with a high tec music system. One wall was covered by books, all brand new, and a reading chair and lamp took up a corner.

A loveseat sat in front of a huge, beautiful glass window that would show the sunrise perfectly… when the sun was actually out. The carpet was a dusty green and the walls, also covered with carpet, was beige. A beautiful chandelier hung in the middle of the room, the light sparkling around the room. I hugged Alice fiercely, aware that I could have probably snapped a tree in half.

"How did you know what we liked?" I asked her. Alice smiled. "I had a vision of what the room looked like, so we built it while you were changing. Is it ok if you two share a room?" Her eyes sparkled, and I smiled slightly. I gazed up at Edward. _I don't mind at all. _I thought at Edward. He smiled, returning my gaze.

"I don't mind at all." He murmured. Alice smiled, and ran down the stairs in a flash. Edward kissed me hard on the lips, moving me into the room and closing the door behind us. His smell intoxicated my breathing, making me feel lightheaded. He placed me gently on the couch, and He closed the blinds in the room, making it pitch dark. But I could easily see Edward coming towards me.

Alice banged on the door for the fiftieth time. "I mean it! I will get Emmett and he will break down the door!" She growled, with a loud thump. I groaned, reluctant to Leave Edward's inviting smell and warmth. "Alright Alice! We'll be down in a minute!" I called, and she ran downstairs, the faint sound barley reaching my ears. I yawned and walked over to the closet, pulling the robe I was wearing tighter around me. I opened the door to the closet, and gasped.

"How did Alice get all my clothes in here? And half of them aren't even mine!" Edward's arms curled around my waist, and he kissed my hair. "I'm sorry love, that's probably my fault. I heard her thinking about all the shopping she did… Although I didn't think it was for us." He said glancing at all the clothes in the closet.

"Let's just get dressed and we can talk to Alice about it later, ok?" I sighed, pulling the robe tighter around me and picked out an outfit from the closet that Edward had liked. I slipped into the bathroom connected to the bedroom, (I wonder why we need a bathroom? At least besides the shower/bathtub) and carefully pulled on my favorite jeans and a blue sweater. I brushed the branches from my hair and walked back over to Edward, who was already dressed and ready.

"What took you so long?" He teased, and I swatted him, smiling. "Well, I was trying to avoid destroying my clothes… Although it looks like you had a hard time with that." I smiled gesturing at the tiny pieces of fabric scattered on the floor.

"I didn't think it was so fragile!" He scowled, pulling me into his arms. I laughed, pecking him softly on the nose. "I think it's time we investigate some more." He nodded and we ran down the stairs where everyone was grouped… again. _Do they always converge like this in the morning? _Edward smiled and we walked down over to take our place on the couch.

"Good morning everyone. I just needed to tell you all that we'll be moving to Alaska in a few days. Bella, Edward, if you have any questions for me, I'll be in my office." Carlisle said, and he walked over to the stairs.

"Bella! Edward! Come outside with us!" Emmett called over his shoulder. Edward looked at me, excitement clearly written all over his face. "Go on, I'll be there in a minute. Kay?" I said, walking over to the stairs. He nodded and ran out the door. I took a deep breath, and I could imagine how hard my heart would be beating if I was still alive. I walked up to Carlisle's office and knocked. "Come in!"


End file.
